Luxemburg
Luxemburg '''is an American adult animated series airing on Kingson's late-night block, SPEED. The show came to air from 2005 and currently airs new episodes frequently. The main scenario follows George Cree―typical American citizen living in Luxemburg, a town in Wisconsin filled with occult superstition and variously terrifying phenomenon. The show began its production in early 2003, and was pitched to various channels before finally being added to the SPEED broadcasting schedule. Unlike most adult animated sitcoms, Luxemburg features little to no pop-culture references in most of its episodes and its humor mainly flourishes on the characters getting involved into dark and unsettling situations. Luxemburg currently has 102 episodes filled into seven seasons. The series is infamously known for its constant long hiatuses between countless episodes, due to extended writing and animation during production. It is rated TV-14 and TV-MA in the United States and airs on syndication throughout international broadcasting. Luxemburg is currently in its seventh season, and it has been renewed for a final eight season set to air sometime in 2018. Characters Main * '''George Cree: A very ordinary 25 year-old man with average qualities just as everyone else. George moved to Luxemburg in the beginning of the first episode, only to escape his deranged family and to apply for a job as an elementary gym teacher. His goals usually fail to succeed due to his constant torment by the town's abnormal events. George is anxiously thrown into threatening situations, usually coming from his mentally insane cousin, Clyde. * Clyde Clydeson: As George's cousin, Clyde is personated as a sociopathic conservative baptist and he enjoys yelling annoyingly catchy rhymes, thinks illogically, and tells jokes that only he seems to find humorous. Though a considerate person, Clyde always attempts to convey the bright side of life to everyone, but usually manages to fail. * Dennys McDonalds: A 38 year-old owner of an auto parts store who often rants about his ex-wife and brings his own life into nearly every topic. Seen more cynical than cheery, Dennys is downright rude and sarcastic but at the same time, rational and good at making decisions. He is strikingly violent as he is packed and loaded with guns and ammo. * Valentina Moñica: A 24 year-old teacher at the elementary school which George teaches physical health at. Valentina is a half-Spanish ambitious woman filled with stress from the children she teaches. She is confident, caring, and somewhat cocky to her friend, and is honestly unaware of George's slight attraction to her. * Maurice Adolphe Roche: Recurring * Juan Moñica "The Sombrero": A 57 year-old Spanish lawnmower, Valentina's father, and part-time superhero. * Teriyaki Chicken: * Mayor Kewaunee: * Boss Business Lady: * McSmiles Gein: * The Kids: TBA Episodes Reception Content Luxemburg has been seen as an infamous animated series. Criticized for its violence and unexpected frightening (and disturbing) scenes, the show has reached controversy surrounding it. Unlike other shows like South Park, Luxemburg does not mock pop culture or the media, but rather mocks the ideal life of an average American, which actually poses it slightly less controversial than most other adult orientated comedies. Luxemburg is rated TV-14 and TV-MA in the United States for its use of profanity, violence, sexuality, and plenty of drug use and references. It is also heavily censored in Latin America and many European countries. noted that the series would be most appropriate towards anyone in the 16+ audience, the average age rating for a SPEED original. Category:Television series Category:Ralf Hat